Condamnés, rien de plus
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Il y a des mots que l'on ne dit pas. Parfois, la souffrance est trop profonde pour pouvoir la décrire avec des mots. Alors il ne reste que les gestes. Deux personnes poussées au limites d'ellesmême font en faire l'effrayante et la merveilleuse expérience.


Il y a des mots que l'on ne dit pas. Parfois, la souffrance est trop profonde pour pouvoir la décrire avec des mots. Alors il ne reste que les gestes. Deux personnes poussées au limites d'elles-même font en faire l'effrayante et la merveilleuse expérience...

Condamnés, rien de plus

La nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1997. Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit comme de la plus belle de ma vie. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'arrive à me souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, du grain de sa peau, de l'odeur de ses cheveux… Tant le bonheur de l'instant présent m'avait foudroyée. Comme s'il ne restait plus que des cendres.

Le 31 était jour triste, morne, sombre. La pluie battait aux carreaux, le ciel était gris et l'ambiance morose. Nous étions en plein dans la guerre, et ne tenions debout uniquement car nous étions protégés par les murs de Poudlard. Nous savions plus où aller, à qui nous fier… La solidarité et la fraternité avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans l'école… désormais, l'individualité de chacun amenait la confusion et la perdition les plus totales.

Jamais cette école n'avait été aussi éloignée de la définition d'une maison pour moi.

Nous étions comme des oiseaux en cage, interdits de vol, interdits de chant… Les ailes recourbées et la voix brisée. Il n'était pas rare de remarquer de nombreux espaces vides aux tables de la Grande Salle. Chaque jour, le nombre de familles se restreignait. Chaque jour, les bannières étaient noires.

Harry et moi avions subi l'échec fatal de notre amitié à trois lorsque nous avions perdu Ron. Quelques jours plus tôt, une violente attaque avait ébranlé le monde sorcier tout entier. Comme dans un jeu à la sauce macabre, les Mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans l'école et s'étaient amusé, avaient tout détruit sur leur passage… Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient pour ordre de s'occuper de Harry. Il s'était défendu comme un lion, mais ils avaient réussi à l'isoler. A chaque fois que je revois cette scène, la nausée m'envahit. Ses grognements de douleur alors que les coups frappent son thorax, ses gémissements alors que son corps est malmené et tressaute, recroquevillé par terre. J'avais failli m'évanouir. C'est alors que Ron s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille pour sauver son meilleur ami. Il était mort si vite… En une fraction de seconde. Sacrifice d'une grande bravoure. Sacrifice qui n'aurait pas du l'être. Un monde qui s'était écroulé pour Harry et moi. Il avait une fois de plus vu une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur tomber à sa place. Et soudainement, tout ce qui avait tenu pendant tant d'années s'était effondré. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui. Meurtri, blessé sur son corps comme dans son âme, hurlant de rage et de douleur, Harry avait poursuivi l'un des Mangemorts… et l'avait tué. L'affaire avait été bien évidemment étouffée, mais lorsque l'on lui avait retiré son masque… on avait découvert le visage de Draco Malfoy.

Depuis ce jour, Harry ne souriait plus. Il refusait de parler, de faire ses devoirs… De s'atteler aux choses habituelles de la vie, dont il semblait avoir volontairement freiné la course. Comme si plus rien ne l'y accrochait. Il semble que tout ce qui constituait sa joie de vivre s'était évanoui en même temps que son frère de cœur.

Je restais toujours près de lui. Des heures entières… Il avait été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Côtes cassées, ecchymoses diverses sur le visage, un poumon éclaté et le cœur en mile morceaux. Il avait besoin de tout le soutien possible… Même si je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le lui donner. Où puiser l'espoir nécessaire à refaire vivre ses yeux alors que je n'étais moi-même déjà plus qu'une coquille vide ? J'étais désormais la seule qui lui restait.

Remus, son parrain de substitution, sa seule vraie famille, était décédé de la main de Peter Pettigrow, et Ginny avait été gravement blessée suite à une attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait, il y a quelques mois, succombé à ses blessures. Celle qui avait tenu une place si importante dans nos vies n'était désormais plus là.

Pas une fois Harry n'avait pleuré. Il semblait détaché, ses yeux vides fixés sur un monde qui ne l'intéressait plus. Quelques fois, lorsque je craquais, il me serrait tout contre lui, presque férocement, pendant des nuits. Sans un mot. Qu'aurions-nous eu à nous dire, de toutes façons ? La réalité de ce que nous subissions chaque jour était au-delà des mots. Nous étions condamnés, rien de plus. Nous patientions, attendions, le cœur battant, que vienne notre tour. Nous avancions à l'aveuglette vers un futur incertain... Nous ne faisions plus un pas l'un sans l'autre. J'étais sa bouée de sauvetage, il était ma foi.

Dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre 1997, Albus Dumbledore avait été retrouvé sans vie dans son lit. La vieillesse avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Le plus grand sorcier du monde terrassé par un mal moldu. Quelle ironie…

La mort soudaine de notre mentor avait anéanti les minuscules parcelles d'espoir qui brûlaient au fond de nous. Je me souviens d'Harry, à genoux, la tête posée sur le torse du vieil homme. De sa voix cassée, enrouée par la détresse qui se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge, de ses murmures, et de leurs mains liées. Une toute dernière fois, comme pour se souvenir de l'effet de cette peau parcheminée contre soi. Il avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de notre directeur, puis n'avait pas cherché à résister lorsque l'on avait éloigné, ses grands yeux verts fixant sans ciller la mort d'une époque. Ce temps où tout était en définitive beaucoup plus facile…

La nuit qui avait suivie, il avait passé plusieurs heures prostré dans mon étreinte. Comme si le semblant de chaleur qui résidait encore en moi réchauffait son corps glacé et la proximité d'un être humain réveillait un tant soit peu son âme abandonnée.

Nous étions seuls, deux silhouettes recherchant en l'autre la partie qui lui manque pour s'animer à nouveau.

Deux odeurs qui se mélangent, deux mains qui se serrent étroitement à s'engourdir les doigts et se blanchir les jointures.

Deux corps qui se frottent, s'échauffent, s'enlacent, et entrent en fusion, d'une manière avide, presque bestiale.

Dans la pénombre qui tombait sur nous comme un jugement fatal, au milieu des ombres dansant leur ballet macabre, deux bouches se sont effleurées, caressées, mordues. Jusqu'au sang. Etait-ce là notre seule façon de nous prouver que nous étions encore en vie ?

Mes ongles ont griffé sa peau alors que mon corps explosait de ravissement. Mes mains avaient glissé sur sa peau moite, et de temps à autre, une des larmes brûlantes qui lui glissaient le long des joues s'échouait au coin de mes lèvres.

Mais j'avais refusé de le lâcher, de cesser de fixer ses yeux plantés dans les miens, brûlants de fièvre et embués de désespoir. Son corps s'était cambré en synchronisation avec le mien, et le souffle s'échappant par à-coups de nos lèvres semblaient être le même. Le faible sifflement rauque du condamné qui sent la vie lui échapper mais qui lutte encore, dans un dernier effort vain.

Ses doigts étaient fébriles alors qu'ils parcouraient mon corps, s'échouaient dans mes cheveux, son corps entier parcouru de frissons, livré ici sans résistance, ce besoin intarissable de me sentir tout contre lui m'avait bouleversée.

Je m'étais mise à pleurer alors que je le suppliais de rester encore en moi, et pendant de longues minutes salvatrices, alors que ses baisers s'échouaient dans mon cou et qu'il me poussait un peu plus loin sur le chemin du non-retour, que j'atteignais le paroxysme, j'avais senti la peur, le désespoir et cette boule constante que j'avais dans la gorge disparaître un instant.

Vidée, totalement perdue dans un océan de sensations nouvelles, aveuglée par le plaisir et l'assouvissement, j'avais agrippé sa tête alors que son nez se nichait au creux de mes clavicules et que son corps se relâchait, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il s'était donné à moi en outrepassant toutes ses limites, était allé au bout duquel il savait qu'il ne pourrait revenir. Il m'avait possédée avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, sans retenue, comme si la fin du monde allait arriver demain. Il était sorti de ses retranchements, comme si j'étais sa dernière chance de ressentir encore quelque chose.

Le sang s'était accéléré dans nos veines, nos cœurs avaient atteint un rythme démentiel, et nos peaux frigorifiées s'étaient transformées en une torche brûlante.

Sa bouche, ses yeux, ses mains m'avaient tout dit. Pleurant et hoquetant, Harry m'avait fait l'amour comme on se jette à l'eau, comme un noyé s'accroche à son radeau. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'instinct de survie ?

Cette nuit avait été la plus irréelle de mon existence. Nous avions fermé les yeux sur nos malheurs, nous étions unis, alliés contre le futur, avions assouvi notre besoin de nous sentir vivants. Toute dignité, toute distance oubliée.

Notre acte m'avait tellement dépassé que je n'avais cessé d'éclater en sanglots… Harry avait tenu mon corps étroitement enlacé au sien alors que j'avais enfin évacué toute peur et détresse.

Hoquetant, agrippant sa main tremblante, j'avais murmuré dans son cou :

'Oh, Harry… Si tu savais… Si tu savais ce que tu viens de me donner…'

De l'amour brut, à l'état pur. L'accomplissement de toute une vie. J'y avais goûté, l'avais touché, l'avais senti… L'amour d'Harry m'avait à nouveau fait ressentir. Une émotion étrange qui creuse le ventre comme elle affole les battements du cœur. Mais les mots s'étaient bloqués dans ma gorge, et je n'avais pu continuer ma phrase.

Harry avait relevé mon visage pour me regarder, et avec tendresse, il avait relevé une mèche de mes cheveux qui me collaient sur le front.

'Je sais ce que je vois sur ton visage…' avait-il murmuré. Et malgré la gravité extrême de son expression, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais vu un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il m'avait embrassé le front, le cou, les lèvres. Effaçant leur goût salé.

Après s'être retiré, il avait calé sa tête sur ma poitrine et s'était doucement endormi.

C'était en lui caressant les cheveux, effleurant sa cicatrice que j'avais réalisé que ce petit garçon que je connaissais si bien était désormais devenu un homme. Et qu'il avait fait de moi une femme.

Alors que le sommeil prenait lentement possession de moi, je m'étais dit qu'ensemble, nous avions bravé tous les interdits et les limites. Mais cette nuit, nous avions joué notre dernière carte, et étalé sur la table notre plus grosse mise. Celle de notre innocence, notre virginité. La partie la plus secrète, la plus intime de l'être humain.

C'était notre dernière offre pour repousser le destin. Notre joker.

Et pour la première fois, je n'avais plus peur de l'aube qui commençait à naître derrière les carreaux. Car il me restait encore quelques heures de félicité où tout n'était pas perdu.

Cet évènement du 30 octobre au 1er novembre ne fut connu d'aucun de nos camarades. Cela n'améliora pas la vie à l'école, lion de là. Mais Harry et moi apprenions à rester debout au milieu de ce monde qui s'écroulait, dalle par dalle, mur par mur. Grâce à ce secret qui brûlait au fond de nous, tel une étrange flamme aux vertus miraculeuses.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où a eu lieu la bataille finale. Et tout bascula dans les abîmes. Ce jour qui a renversé l'équilibre des forces et déchiré le monde sorcier. Ce jour où Harry est parti à son tour. Comme s'il l'avait planifié, il avait marché droit vers sa mort. Il s'était sacrifié. Pour ceux qui étaient partis, pour ceux qui restaient, pour lui-même, pour moi. Il nous avait tous abandonné. Par vengeance égoïste, un besoin vital de goûter enfin à ce qui l'avait pourchassé si longtemps. Son âme et son insouciance étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps… Que reste-il par la suite ? Une enveloppe brisée et craquelée. Un humain en mode automatique, un pantin. Dont les mouvements grotesques s'étaient immobilisés à jamais.

'Je vais mourir, je le sais', m'avait-il dit. 'Je vais mourir, et je l'accepte. J'ai cherché une raison, une motivation qui me prouverait que je fais le bon choix. Mon père, ma mère, cet enfant qui tremble de terreur à l'intérieur de moi ? Tout cela me semble trop loin, ou trop profondément ancré en moi pour que je puisse m'y accrocher. Alors je me dis que je vais mourir pour toi. Et étrangement, ça me fait moins peur comme ça.'

Ca m'avait fait mal. Terriblement. Comme si mes intestins étaient tordus de douleur et de culpabilité. Mais avec le temps… tout passe. J'ai fini par oublier beaucoup de choses.

Sauf son dernier regard, qui continue de hanter mes souvenirs. Il avait été pour moi. J'avais vu sa détermination farouche s'envoler doucement, la flamme de son cœur se consumer, comme par un courant d'air, à mesure que son corps s'effondrait par terre. Et j'avais gorgé la terre de mes larmes, évacuant souvenirs douloureux comme remords. Griffant le sol de mes ongles, serrant son corps avec convulsion. Un vent glacé s'était levé.

Un instant figé d'éternité.

Le jour suivant sa mort et l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le soleil avait percé à travers les nuages. Et chaque soir, je le regarde se coucher, attendant avec patience et nostalgie la nouvelle aube.

Mais elle n'est jamais aussi lumineuse que celle de ce 1er novembre 1997.

THE END…

Critiques ? Commentaires ? Gros bizoos à tous…

All my love.

Sassy.


End file.
